Luck
by luxsolis
Summary: It's strange isn't it, those life changing moments that happen. There is never any real warning, sometimes you don't even realize till years after the fact. That moment that changed your life forever. *Dark-Hermione*
1. Chapter 1

Story setup: This will be one of the only fics I write where Harry is raised by his Muggle relatives and not Sirius. Hermione's parents will not be Dentists, her mother was English and Father Russian. Also Dark and Glamorous Hermione She will still have faults, just being frumpy won't be one of them. That's been done to death. This is my set up for almost all my fics.

MOST IMPORTANTLY: I mix up the timeline however I please. This is my make believe story, and I can do whatever I want. Take it or leave it.

This fic WILL be Draco-Hermione, but you are only going to see Theo for a minute. It may end up being Draco-Theo-Hermione.

* * *

 **Luck**

It's strange isn't it, those life changing moments that happen. There is never any real warning, sometimes you don't even realize till years after the fact. That moment that changed your life forever. You look back and go, "Ah! Things could have been so much different if I didn't walk into that store that day and met that clerk." or "That day I was late to the office and missed that memo."

Today was the day Theo would one day look back on and go, "It was that day, that was the day that changed my entire life."

Today was the day he and his father were to pick up their Mudblood ward that the Nott Family would be sponsoring. A new program that had been enacted by Headmaster Dumbledore, and grudgingly approved by the school governors. All Children born to none Wizarding families were to receive their Hogwarts acceptance letters a year early at the age of 10. They would then be introduced to a 'Sponsor,' a Wizard Family that would be there to help them navigate and acclimate to the new customs and rules regarding the Magical world they were entering into.

Theo's father, as a member of the School Board of Governors, (One of the those who opposed the new program quite strongly) was expected to set an example, and his name had been added to the list of Volunteer Sponsors.

Thoros Nott was a hard man, and quite difficult to deal with at the best of times. Theo was not looking forward to having the Mudblood brat around, making his Father's temper worse than usual. And the blasted thing was a girl on top of everything! Thoros Nott had no patience for the childish disposition of youths, his son learned this very early on in life, and he doubted the theatrics of a female child would help matters at all. This was to be a very trying year for the Young Heir it seemed.

Using a Portkey arranged in partnership with the School and Ministry, Lord Nott and his Heir found themselves outside a home in the country. Not as large as their own estate house, it was still quite impressive, if unkempt. Not at all the hovel Theo had been expecting. The home was white, with dark blue decorative shutters, and dark green ivy vines had been allowed to creep up half the home. The overall effect was inviting and oozed cozy charm.

Making their way to the front door, they were greeted with the sight of a knocker made of bronze, in the shape of a fox head. After using it to announce their presence, it was only a few moments later that the door opened.

Theo blinked in surprise. He came face to face with a young girl. With freckles on her nose, dark shiny coffee colored ringlet curls, and most startling, one brown eye, one blue. Like looking in a mirror, his own eyes reflected back to him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, her mouth falling open slightly before looking up to his father and back to him again.

With a snap, she closed her mouth, her face fixing itself into a mask of polite indifference.

"Lord Nott, welcome to Fox Hollow, please come in."

Her voice was soft and low, a pleasant London lilt to her words, almost like a little lady.

Thoros stepped through the door, Theo could feel his father's anger radiating off him in waves. He stepped after him cautiously. The small girl lead them to a small sitting room with Tea and 3 settings laid out.

Taking their seats, the girl began to pour out Tea, starting with Theo's father.

"What is the meaning of this Mu-... Child?"

Her hands shook the barest bit as she finished pouring his father's tea, before she started to fill Theo's cup.

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Your eyes, is this some sort of joke? Did Dumbledore do this?" Thoros growled out, low.

The girl raised a hand to her blue eye, before setting it back down. Her gaze drifting up to Thoros Notts own blue and brown gaze. The mark of House Nott.

"There was an incident a year ago, my-my eye was damaged. I had to have 2 surgerys, the second

included a laser. The side effect was losing the dark brown melanin pigment in my left eye."

Theo watched in shock as his father reached over and took the girls chin in his hand, leaning forward peering into her face. The girl sat stock still, folding her hands into her lap, meeting his gaze resolutely.

"I see a scar here. Surgery, Lay-zers, explain these phrases to me."

He tilted her head to the side, surprisingly gentle in handling her. A ray of sunlight through the window hitting her face, showing two small scars, one a small nick beneath her left eye, and the other above her eyebrow, cutting into it slightly. He let her go, and leaned back into his chair.

"Surgery, a procedure done by Doctors to fix a medical problem or injury, usually quite invasive. Lasers are hard to explain, they are a mechanical device that emits light through a process of optical amplification which can be used in a number of different ways. For me, specifically it was used in such a way as to help correct my damaged eye."

"And these, Dock-tores, they are Healers?"

She nodded.

"If that is your word for the occupation, then yes. Doctors heal people whom are sick, ailing in some way, have been hurt, or are in need of Medical advice."

Theo watched as Thoros shoulders relaxed, and he picked up his Tea. Theo used the lull in conversation to study the girl, taking in the full view of her finally.

Her dark curls, a brown that was almost black, were long, reaching to her lower back. Her skin had a slight tan to it, he wasn't sure if that was her natural color or if she had taken sun, with a smattering of brown freckles along her nose and cheek. She wore a white sundress with cap sleeves, and green ballet flats on feet so little, that Theo was surprised she could stand at all. Her back was straight, her shoulders thrown back, and her chin slightly raised.

This was unexpected. This was not what he had been told Mudbloods were like. He had come here expecting to find a dirty, raggedly dressed girl with no manners or culture. This girl in front of him, was a child of good breeding. Theo found himself quite wrong footed. Especially when she turned to him, and held out her hand.

"My name is Hermione Granger, It is nice to make your acquaintance."

Not knowing what else to do, Theo leaned forward taking her hand in his own, and bowed over it.

"Theodore Nott, a pleasure Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione." She demurred politely, her eyes glancing down to the floor. And just like that, 10 year old Theo, who had never really cared much for girls, nor had much occasion to ever be around young ladies. Found himself quite charmed.

Putting down his tea cup loudly, Theo's father brought their attention back to himself. He looked around the room, his scowl was gone, but his eyebrows were still drawn in a surly manner.

"And your parents? Is this customary of your kind? To not introduce themselves to the family that will be kindly taking their child in for the Summer? We are opening our home to a stranger, and they can not be bothered to greet us even?"

Theo winced at his father's tone, he was not yelling, Thoros did not yell, but his displeasure was obvious and the timbre of his voice menacing. The little Lady's eyes widened just the slightest bit at his father's rude questioning. Otherwise she continued to sit, prim and proper, calm as a cat.

"I apologize Lord Nott, I thought you had been made aware. I am an orphan, my father died last year. It is only I here."

An orphan. There was a slight ache in Theo's chest, a small pinch. Theo knew the pain of losing a parent, of being alone. And here this girl was, both her parents gone. She was not even left with a angry, cold father to care for her.

Thoros looked back at the girl sharply, finally it seemed, taking her in fully for the first time.

"And you live here, alone? Do Mud-Muggles generally leave children unattended in situations such as yours?"

"No sir, my parents solicitor has me enrolled in a boarding school, but during the summer months I was retained to an Orphanage, that is, a home that cares for children with no family."

Thoros grunted.

"Yes I know what an Orphanage is."

Theo kept his face blank. HE didn't know what an Orphanage was, how did his father know of such a Muggle Institution? As far as he knew, no such thing existed in the Magical world. Magical Children were sacred, no child was ever left without care, especially not a Witch. There was always family, or friends to take a child in.

"And why are you not currently at this Orphanage?"

With a sniff, the girl churned he rhead away, looking out the large bay windows.

"I did not care for the establishment."

Theo's eyes widened. Had she run away?

"And has no one come looking for you?"

Thoros asked, his tone gentle. Theo looked at his father, the man was digging, for what he did not know.

"No, and no one shall."

"And why is that child?"

She looked back then, looking at his father with the sweetest smile on her face.

"I made them forget. I wasn't sure at first, if I could, one or two adults fine, but it was so much easier than I thought! To make it so no one would remember, to make those that come asking, forget why they had come."

Thoros smiled back then, and Theo just about dropped his tea cup.

"And you have done such things before?"

"Not exactly, before it was small, like making my parents forget I had already had a serving of desert."

She blushed, casting her eyes down at the admission.

* * *

He had been enraged at the first site of her, at the Mudblood that opened the door, sporting the Nott family trait of mismatched eyes. But now, now he was intrigued. There was a familiarity there, in her mannerisms, in those few moments he had witnessed her face go completely blank. It was only once or twice, he had almost missed it, no emotion, just large glittering eyes taking everything in. Making her hands shake while pouring the tea was a good touch. It made something in Thoros Nott's brain itch.

Mudbloods would call it, 'coincidence.' But Thoros knew better. He was a Wizard, and he knew that there really was no such thing. The world turns, and the fates spin their threads, and this girl wasn't right. She was a book with a page that had once been dog eared. Sure the page laid flat, but you could see the crease from where someone had once folded it.

Then she mentioned the Mind Magic she performed, and he felt ice in his veins.

Magical Children coming into their own were able to manifest Magic without a wand. It was always a wonder to see a child perform Magic, natural instinct taking over, bending the world to their whim. Thoros found few things beautiful in this life, but seeing a Child perform their first Magic, that was truly beautiful.

It was always manifested physically though. Moving objects, unlocking the spell on the cookie jar that kept it closed to wandering fingers, setting fire to a siblings blanket. That's how a child's Magic usually manifested. But this child, at the age of 10, an age when her Magic would have settled until she had the aid of a wand, this child was performing Mind Magics. A difficult task even with the help of a wand, and experience.

Children did not present Magicly in such a way, at least most children didn't. Thoros knew of only one other whom had ever had a natural inclination towards such gifts.

"Theo, go and help Ms. Granger grab her belongings. We will be departing for Nott Hold immediately."

Dismissing the children, Nott sat back in the high backed chair, and took up his discarded tea while staring out the window, lost in thought. He was a careful man, a quiet man, his son took after him in that respect. He noticed things, but unfortunately for him, he did not notice the children as they left. No, unluckily for Nott, he did not observe the young girl stumble over what seemed to be thin air, only to have his son and heir catch her. The boys hand in hers, she did not let it go. He did not see the smile she gave Theo, nor the shyly returned smile on his sons part as she held his hand and lead him out of the room. If only he had noticed, perhaps things would have ended differently. Perhaps he wouldn't be dead only a few short years later.

* * *

It all starts with money really. Money changes everything. That saying; 'Money can't buy you happiness,' is true, but god, it sure fucking helps. The other part of it was breeding. Not literally, obviously my heritage was less than ideal in this world, but my upbringing. My Father instilled in me, at a young age, the importance of not only manners, but being aware of what is going on around you, and reading people.

The next factor was 1 part preparation, and 2 parts luck. The preparation came when I had first turned 10, and first found out I was a witch. An older woman by the name Minerva McGonagall had come to my home, had bypassed all my muggle security, and let herself into my Father's Study. The power coming off her was palpable. I responded in kind, almost flinging her out of the room. Her experience and power able to block most of my attack, there was still a moment of surprise that had crossed her face though. That memory still brings me a smidge of pride, to this day. It wasn't the first use of accidental magic I ever had, but it had been the most powerful at the time.

It turned out all those wacky fake letters of acceptance to a Magical Private School, that had been sent to me, were not fake at all. And the Witch who also happened to be a Professor at the school actually, was rather put out by the lengths she had to go to, to reach me. Especially as I was not at the Orphanage I was supposed to be at.

Once things had calmed down and settled, and I had made a pot of tea, (and also made sure to add a generous dollop of whiskey to her cup, which went quite a long way to soothing the Scottish Witch) the entire story came out. She, Hermione Ara Granger, was a Witch, and was accepted to Hogwarts, Britain's only Wizarding School. Though there were other Magical Educational facilities throughout Europe, that she also had a choice to petition for. Though the sniff the Witch gave when mentioning them, showed what she thought of her Schools competitors.

But most importantly, as a muggle born, she would be 'sponsored' by a Wizarding family. Most students did not receive their acceptance letter until they turned 11 it seemed, but Muggle borns, children born to none wizarding families, received their letter a year early. A way of preparing them and to introduce them to their Wizarding Sponsor. A family that would take her in, and teach her the ways of their world.

After McGonagall had left, but not without first bringing Hermione back to the hateful Orphanage, a plan had been formed. And tickets to Russia, her dead Father's homeland, were bought. A normal child would not have been able to accomplish this, even with her families small fortune at their disposal. But she was not normal, she was not only a witch, but an incredibly and uncommonly smart little girl. Some might even say, a disturbingly brilliant and astute child.

Her Father's influence in his home country had ran deep, and once she knew a Magical community existed there, it took no time at all to find the right people. The first order of business was safety, magical muscle, and a tutor. For McGonagall's entrance to her English estate had ruffled Hermione's feathers something fierce. She had hired two Wizards to come and ward her families Russian home, tying the wards to her blood, with the sacrifice of a lamb, burning the bones of a viper mixed with dried lavender, and her left eye freely given…

An old warding she discovered in one of the many books she had purchased while in the Magical Russian underground she had found. That had raised the two men's eyebrows, but this was Russia, and they did as they were paid. One of them, a tall dark haired, tan wizard by the name Antonin Dolohov stayed afterwards. Curious about the horrifyingly young, parentless child, who ripped out her own eye.

He became her Magical bodyguard and in turn her tutor, taking her on a trip to Gregorovitch's Wand Shop, a wondrous place that vibrated with a soft power. Wand in hand, and a full time instructor, that was when the real research came in. Not just spells of course, but she wished to know the state of the Wizarding world, and learn she did. Learned of the different Wizarding communities around the world, but concentrated on Magical Britain, Russia, and France. She learned of the financial and political powers involved in those countries, and most importantly she learned about the importance of Blood Status.

She knew she should have felt some form of disgust over the matter, but really it's the same everywhere you go, even in the Muggle world. Everywhere, there is some hang up, Be it your financial status, your upbringing, your skin color, ect. Half the battle was knowing. Knowledge was the ultimate power after all, and knowing how to use it.

And then the luck mentioned before. You can work hard, study, examine, and prepare all you want in life. But that won't necessarily be enough. No, for people to achieve truly great things, a bit of luck, or some may call it fate, is involved. It was luck that Hermione was assigned the Sponsor she was. Lord Nott, one of the School Governors, a widower with one lone Heir.

* * *

Antonin sat in front of the fire in his tiny employers manor. It had been quite a surprise meeting the person that had acquired his services. He had no warning that it would be a child, and then she had to choose an almost forgotten spell, a highly illegal spell even in Russia, to protect her family home. Her last name Granger, her mother's Maiden name, but she was of the Ivanov line, the only living descendant. A muggle well known throughout all of Russia, his mafia like organization had been vast when he lived. He lived no more though, deciding to give the child her mothers name was smart of him, it kept her safe.

Today was the day her Sponsor would come to collect her back in England. He wondered how that would go. He had known Thoros Nott once upon a time. Knew him quite well. He looked over to his left arm, his sleeve rolled up, the faded mark dancing in the shadows cast by the fire.

He had stayed after the ritualistic warding had been done. His associate had left right away, wanting to be gone from the site where they had just performed highly illicit blood magic. But Antonin stayed, curiously he watched the child. A gaping hole where her left eye had been, blood pouring down her face, he wondered idly if she would bleed out.

The girl sat on her knees on the ground, not making a sound, her face blank. Her hand felt around the ground until she found her overlage backpack. Opening it up she struggled to pull something out. Antonin bent and held the bag for her, while she pulled out a live fucking Golden Eagle. It was tied up, it sharp tallongs cut, its wings clipped, the bird was under a sleep spell.

"Will you lift the spell for me?" Her voice was small like her, and had a soft pleasent english lilt to it.

Antonin released the spell silently. The giant raptor woke instantly, and started fighting against its bonds. The girl jumped on it, the Eagle as large as the child herself. Its wicked hooked beak was not bound, and it snapped viciously at the girl. Yet she persisted, she lunged at its head, as it snapped at her fingers, wrists and arms. But she did not stop until she had its head in her hands and had plucked out its left eye.

Throwing herself off the bird of prey, she crawled a few feet away from it, clutching its eye in her hands. She bent over it, and whispered to the eye in her cupped palm before she put it in her mouth and swallowed it whole. He could feel her magic for the first time then, it was rolling off of her in vicious waves, and then a calm settled over them. Antonin watched silently, as the child slowly opened her eyes, One brown, and one yellow eye where once there was a gaping hole. Yellow like the flames in front of him now.

He rubbed at the mark on his arm, right where she had touched him when explaining to her about her unfortunate blood during one of their tutoring sessions, and what it would mean for her. Her face had gone blank again, something he had caught and noticed her doing only a few instances before. Then she had smiled up at him. Smiled in that way only children could, that innocence the world has not had a chance to corrupt yet, there was sunshine in her smile. She then asked, while grabbing his left arm and running her small fingers over his Dark Mark, what it felt like to work for a Mudblood. And then she laughed, and his mark burned. The Dark Mark, the faded symbol on his arm only other Death Eaters could see, burned for the first time in 10 years.

She had him move in after that, asking him to be her 'Guardian.' It was all a show of course, she just needed an adult to acquire and handle the things that a child could not without raising eyebrows and getting people talking. He had been with her a month before it was time for her to return back to England to meet her sponsor.

He came home after having set up the international portkey for her. She had bound down the stairs and into his arms. She had become affectionate towards him at first while out in public, and he posed as her guardian. Soon enough, she kept it up, even at home. Treating him as family, they even looked slightly alike. Both with naturally tan skin, and dark hair.

"Your eye."

She laughed at him before pulling away and twirling in front of him.

"Do you like it, do you like it?"

Antonin bent down on one knee. "Come here zolotse, stop moving and let me see." (1)

She finally stilled and came up close to him, his face level with hers now. He looked at the deep blue eye, where once a gold eagle eye had been. The blue was familiar, and then it hit him, where he had seen this eye before.

"The stray cat you have been feeding? The one with the extra toes on its paws?"

She smiled at him, looking at him as if she was proud of him, and nodded excitedly.

"Yes! I traded her. She was quite pleased, it's not often a cat can get their paws on an eagles eye after all. Really she came out ahead in the deal."

Antonin blinked at the girl as she giggled and kissed him on the cheek before twirling away from him again. Calling out after her as she ran back up the stairs, he couldn't help but ask; "Why?"

She stopped at the top of the landing and looked back at him, her face blank again.

"For Thoros of course. Don't you think it fitting?" And then she was gone.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know!

1: Zolotse - 'My Gold'

So as you can tell, this is going to be a Dark-Hermione. I love reading Dark stories, but I am not very good at writing them! So I am trying my best here. I will be introducing the Malfoy family in the next Chapter I think.


	2. Chapter 2

I have rewritten this chapter 3 times! Each time, it's been completely different. After having deleted 3 different versions of this chapter, I am about ready to pull my hair out!

I have become obsessed with this story in a way I never really meant to. Now I am having a hard time separating things I have planned for this Fic, and for Songs Live Longer Than Kingdoms. I bought a notebook though, and have been writing plot lines, timetables for events, and such down, which has helped organize everything quite a bit. Now it's looking like this story may be longer and more involved than I originally planned!

And once again, this WILL be Hermione-Draco. Theo's role is as yet undecided, but I am willing to be prodded in the direction of Hermione-Draco-Theo. (You will have to beg for it though. because I'm a jerk)

* * *

 **Luck**

Nott Hold was impressive, to say the least. A dark estate, built out of soot colored stone, on top of hill almost large enough to be called a mountain. It resembled a fortress, a bit more decorative, but it looked quite impenetrable to Hermione's eyes at least. It was huge, easily 3 times the size of her own home, Fox Hollow. Which was quite large even by Muggle standards. When she had first laid eyes on it, all she could think about was that she couldn't wait to explore it. A magical household! The wonders it must hold, the secrets she had an inkling it hid.

A week later and she was no closer to really getting any sneaking and snooping done though. The Lord of the Manor was always away on business, his young heir in tow with him most of the time. You would think this would leave the perfect opportunity for her to go all James Bond on the formidable building. But no, she was kept busy, with dance classes, which she had already had per her parents, etiquette classes, which really differed little from the classes that were provided at her private Muggle boarding school.

Dolohov had also instructed her quite thoroughly on Magical customs, rules, and courtesies, in the short time they had together. So even that part of her tutoring was quite boring. Plus the witch Nott had hired was, well, a bitch. Hermione couldn't help but find herself missing her serious faced Russian guardian. Hired though he was, he had fallen for her childish charms quite quickly. Antonin had always been a favorite though.

The witch that Thoros Nott had hired, a Madam Pillroy, was driving Hermione spare! Clearly, she held the same bigoted views on blood status as her employer. She took great pleasure in berating Hermione at every turn, though there was little she could truly find fault in. Hermione could dance, and her posture and manners were impeccable. But that did not stop the wench from finding other ways to get under her skin.

She sat her lessons alone for the most part. Thoros kept his young heir close to him, dragging him along on all his ventures. She had only managed to see Theodore Nott a handful of times, either at dinner, or one of the few times he joined her in her dance lessons. That just would not do.

Which was why Hermione sat, huddled in the corner of the massive guest room that had been appointed to her, her arms wrapped around her legs, and she waited. She had found the very first night of her stay at the estate, that Thoros made sure to ward her into the room each night. There was to be no sneaking about at night for Hermione. Frustrating through the bastards actions were, she really couldn't fault him for it.

And so she waited, and waited, until around Midnight, when with a small Pop, the air in the room was displaced and a small creature appeared. It had appeared every night at this time, Hermione had huddled in her bed, pretending to be asleep and watched it. Watched as it tended to the fire in her room, making sure it would last her the night.

"Wh-Who are you?"

The creature jumped nearly as high as he was tall, and as he turned to face her, she got her real first look at it. It had large batlike ears, and eyes the size of tennis balls. His skin was like leather, and he wore, what looked to be a dark blue pillowcase with the Nott family crest on it.

"Missy be awake? Oh dear, is lates Miss, Missy should be in bed."

Hermione's bottom lip trembled, her eyes glassy and filled with unshed tears.

"I'm scared."

The creature looked on her, his gaze softening.

"No need to be scared Missy, Scorch will help. Would missy like some warm milk mayhaps? Or some sleepy tea?"

Hermione shook her head, and let some tears escape.

"Scorch, is that your name?"

"Yes, Missy. I is Scorch, I's to be seeing to Young Misses rooms."

With a sob Hermione ducked her head into her knees, and watched through her hair as the creature flew into a tizzy, stepping closer to reassure and comfort her. Hiding a smile she listened as the creature explained it was a House Elf, there to help her, and take care of her. And that no harm would come to 'Little Miss' under his watch. Slowly she let him cajole her out of the cold dark corner, and into a seat in front of the fire.

Taking a cup of tea that the elf had produced for her from thin air, she merely set it in her lap, her eyes downcast as she sniffled. The Elf shuffled from foot to foot, his eyes flitting form the undrunk tea, to the blanket he had arranged around her to warm her up, and back up to her tear stained face.

"I miss Theo."

The elf, Scorch, paused in his fretting then. It had just been a whisper, but he had heard it.

"Young Master?"

Hermione nodded her head, her fingers tracing the teacups edge.

"He is so kind to me. This is all so new, and daunting, but Theo…"

Taking a deep breath she looked up into the elf's eyes, a blush on her cheeks.

"He's like in the story books, like a prince."

The elf's eyes got big and round as he watched and listened to her. Gazing back and forth between her brown and blue eyes. Eyes he saw every day, just like his Masters.

"He makes me unafraid."

Hermione watched as the Elf looked to the fire, deep in thought. She took a sip of her tea, if only to hide her smile. No she could not leave the warded room, but this elf could.

* * *

On the other side of the massive home, a young Theo lay in his monstrously large bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought. It had been a busy week for him, shadowing his father. Theo had never really had a regular childhood. He treasured the times when his Father would leave him in the care of the Malfoys or the Flints. He could relax and play with their children, enjoy his boyhood, savor the fleeting attention of their mothers.

Those times were getting few and far between now though. Thoros Nott preferring for his son to follow him, and learn from him, his duties and responsibilities to House Nott. Though earlier than most other Heirs would begin such training, Theo, ever a practical boy, could not really fault the man for it. He knew his father was far older than most of his friends fathers. His hair already more white than brown. And with Theo starting Hogwarts next year, slated to be away most of the year for the next 7 years, his father was obviously making due with the time they had available.

And then there was the girl. Hermione. She was here in his home, somewhere. He hadn't much chance to spend time with her, only really ever seeing her at dinner and twice having joined her for a dance class. She moved so gracefully, just like the little charmed ballerina he had once seen on Mrs. Flints vanity. And her smiles…

She never smiled at his father, and most definitely had no smiles for the pinch faced tutor his father had hired for her. But when ever she saw Theo, her cheeks would turn the cutest shade of pink, and she would give him a warm, albeit shy, smile. As if she couldn't help it, it would just bloom on her face, like a sunflower in the sun. It made his chest feel all tight, but in the best way. And she was just so small, with the daintiest little hands and feet. With long coffee colored hair that matched his own, and her blue and brown eyes, she almost looked as if she could be Theo's sister. The only real give-away being her lightly olive tanned complection, standing out against Theo own peaches and cream.

It was with these thoughts, swirling in his head, when all of a sudden there was a load pop, and she was there. Hermione, standing in his room, in nothing more than a pajama set made up of pastel blue shorts and shirt, lined with white lace. Sitting up in bed, Theo blinked a few times in surprise, mouth agape.

She stared back at him, her own eyes big as saucers as she looked him over form across the room.

" Er- Did I magic you here? Or did you Magic yourself here? Only you couldn't have, Nott hold allows no apperating within the property lines, save for Father."

He was babbling, he was definitely babbling. Except it was ok, because she was smiling, and then she was giggling. She scurried across the room, and climbed up onto Theo's bed beside him. His bed, a girl was on his bed. Theo thought there might be rules against that sort of thing, but all such thoughts quickly left his head, as she burrowed under his covers, pulling his blanket over both their heads. After taking a moment to adjust to the darkness, he turned to lay on his side like her, facing the Little Lady in his bed.

"Hello." She said, and then he was smiling back. He loved her little voice, so soft and warm, just like the rest of her.

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare. And I was just so terribly scared, an-and lonely. All I could think of, was how much I wished to see you."

Her smile fell than, and she looked away from him. Her hands came up to fuss with some of the white lace trim around the collar of her shirt. She met his eyes briefly, before looking away. Theo brought his hand up to twirl one of her curls.

"That's ok, I understand. It must be quite a change for you, all this, yeah?"

She looked back up at him once again, a smile fighting its way onto her lips.

"Yes, it is."

"So, you really did apparate into my rooms?"

And then she was giggling again and reaching out, taking his hand that had been playing with her hair into her own. He watched amazed as she fit their fingers through each other to clasp hands, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. As if they had done it a thousand times before. When was the last time someone touched him? He certainly couldn't remember the last time his hand was held.

"No you silly boy. Scorch brought me here, to you."

"Our Elf?" Theo burst out in surprise, much louder than intended.

"Shhhh! We don't want to get caught. And yes, your House Elf. What peculiar creatures by the way, I have never seen one before you know. Anyways, I told him you were my Prince, and only you could keep my nightmares at bay."

Theos heart skipped a beat. A prince? No, _her_ Prince.

"I'm your prince?"

And then she was blushing again, her gaze shying away from his own once more, but she still smiled.

"Yes, that is, if you don't mind."

Theo shook his head so adamantly, he had her in a fit of giggles again. He loved that sound, she should always be laughing and giggling he decided.

"No, I don't mind. I only ask that you give me a list of my Princely duties, so as I don't disappoint."

Scrunching up her nose in thought, which, of course, was just as adorable as her blushes. She hummed to herself while she mulled it over.

"Well, as my Prince, you are to keep me safe, and chase away my nightmares."

Theo nodded.

"And, help me in all my endeavours, right?" She looked at him then, her face so open and trusting.

"Of course, my Little Lady."

She giggles at that.

"I won't be little forever you know, I intend to grow quite tall."

Theo couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I don't think you really get to decide that, it just happens, nature picks."

She shook her head violently, curls flew everywhere in the closed space under the blanket.

"Oh no, I have decided I wish to be tall, so that's how it will be."

"Ok, I believe you." (He didn't believe her.) "Anything else?"

Leaning her head in till their noses touched, she whispered, oh so low.

"Stay with me, always?"

Theo met her kaleidoscope eyes, and without hesitation, he whispered back.

"Always, by your side."

And he felt… something. Like a lock closing in his chest. He had no chance to examine the feeling, before she was chattering away again, bursting with energy.

"Well you know what we have to do _now_ , right?"

She pulled away from him, her eyes were nearly glowing in excitement. Theo merely shook his head, unable yet to speak from the tightness in his chest.

"We have to build a blanket fort obviously! To seal our pact!"

She had thrown the covers off them both and sat up, her curls sitting up at attention as well, filled with static from being dragged all about under the bed covers.

"Blanket Fort?"

She blinked down at him in confusion.

"Theo, have you never built a Blanket Fort before?"

He blinked up at the her, and shook his head. Was this something Mudbloods did when closing a deal? Wizards either shook hands, or signed contracts, and in rare cases took wand oaths. Did Muggles build things to solidify deals, contracts, and relationships? Is that why they needed so much space, so many big cities? Did they need to continuously build and build any time a deal was struck? And then she was taking his hand in hers again, dragging him off the bed, chattering non stop. It appears Blanket Forts were a right of passage to young Muggle children around the world. She gathered all the blankets and sheets off his bed, as well as his pillows and every decorative pillow she could find in his large suite.

She then walked all over his rooms, to pick out the perfect spot for their fort. This was important apparently, for defending against invaders. (He had the distinct impression 'invaders' meant his Father) So Theo followed, as she walked all about, her arms full of blankets and pillows, all too much for her small frame to carry. He had to pick up strays that fell out of her tiny grasp as she surveyed.

Finally she found his large walk-in closet. He was a child yet, his rooms were made for him to grow into, so his overly large closet was not even close to half way filled yet. This was perfect she had declared, so they began. Well she began, he watched and followed her instructions, as any good prince would do for their Lady. Soon enough it slowly started taking shape, that is, before it collapsed.

Theo had a panicked moment, thinking such a small girl could definitely get smothered under such a stack of heavy comforters and pillows. He dived in after her, frenzied, only to find her having a giggling fit at the very bottom. This did not deter Theo from believing his first rescue attempt ever, of his Little Lady, as a wild success.

The fort ended up collapsing three more times under the heavy weight of the fine materials used in his bedding. Which each collapse her good humors grew more muted, and she grew more determined. Until finally Theo called for Scortch behind her back and asked the elf for a bit of help. All of a sudden the blankets and sheet were staying exactly where she had put them, they almost seemed light as air, she smiled in satisfaction and looked at Theo expectantly.

"See! Hard work pays off!"

Theo merely nodded his head and smiled back at the girl. He had promised to help her in all her endeavors after all. There was no need for her to know by what means. They finally stepped back and took a good look at their fortress. It was actually quite impressive, and very large. They could easily fit 4-5 other children in there. Not that, that would ever happen. This was their personal fort. Hermione tapped her tiny little foot, a frown on her face.

"Something is missing…."

Theo looked back and forth between her and the structure. He couldn't imagine what, honestly he was quite surprised as it was by their building skills. Even if they had been helped along by Elf Magic.

"Ah yes! Lights! You don't happen to have a torch do you?"

Theo looked at her alarm.

"I do not believe this would survive an open flame Hermione, not only that, the wards would go off, and father would come!"

"No my silly Prince. I mean, a flash-light." She muffled a smile behind her hand.

"Why would we want to flash lights? That sounds annoying, and headache inducing."

She rolled her eyes, before explaining that their fort would not be complete without some light sources, and not just any light source would do. It had to fit the aesthetic of their linen domicile. With that Theo knew exactly what they needed. Running out of the closet, he made his way to the end of his bed, where an overly large trunk sat. Throwing it open he dug through the messy contents of it. Till he reached the very very deep dark bottom, where he pulled out a disgustingly pink box. Running back to the closet he grabbed a startled looking Hermione, and this time he dragged her along behind him, as he crawled into their Secret Blanket Fort.

It was dark, he could only really see the outline of her inside. He squeezed her hand.

"Alright are you ready?"

"No wait!"

And then, she was crawling up onto him, and Theo froze. She put her back against his chest, and sat between his legs, her curls tickling at his chin, and she fit. It was a perfect fit.

"Ok, I'm ready now." She whispered.

Theo reached over till he found the discarded box. It had been for an invitation the Parkinson's had sent out early in the year for some silly party for their daughter. He pulled it over and placed it on her lap in front of him, and slowly opened the lid. He got to watch as the contents inside glowed warm and lit up her surprised face, and then slowly floated out. Like little bits of dandelion fluff in the wind, the little fuzzy lights drifted lazily about their fort, attaching themselves randomly to the blankets, sheets and pillows around them, lighting up the interior. Soon enough they took on the color of whatever they landed on, and it was as if they were one of those stained glass windows that dotted his father study. Soft blues, greens, yellows, and raspberry reds filled the tented fabric around them.

"Oh Theo.." She turned to smile at him, her eyes wide. Her blue and brown eyes, just like his. "It's perfect. Thank you."

He placed his arms around her waist, delicately, softly, (he had never hugged a girl before) and pulled her into him. Yes, a perfect fit. She was his after all, his Little Lady, _his sister_. She looked just like him too, it was meant to be. He would keep her Nightmares at bay, he would help her in all her endeavours, and he would always be with her. Always.

* * *

Isn't Theo just the sweetest? I love little Theo. Little boys in general are fun to write. I can't wait to work on Little Draco, I think that will be beyond fun for me. Speaking of, I had originally intended to also fit in Hermione's first meeting with the Malfoy family in this chapter, but that just didn't work out. So next chapter it will be.

What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!

You will deff be seeing Dolohov again in the future. Also, if you didn't read the intro in chapter 1, this is one of the few stories I will write where Harry is raised by his Muggle Aunt and Uncle. That is important.

I will have a Pintrest page up soon with photos of Hermione's and Luna's epic runway styles and aesthetics. As they are the 2 main characters I usually write. And because of course, I love to write them as glamorous as all get out. (I'm 30 and my little teenage cousin taught me that phrase. Lol, am I using it right?)


	3. Chapter 3

You guys, I had to take a break from Curls and Kisses. I honestly LOVE Harmony fics, but DAMN! That was my first time writing one, and those shippers can be very picky! Lol, my self esteem got all tore up with my 4th chapter! Thankfully, I had some great people come to my defense and leave a lot of kind words with Chap 5. I really appreciated it. Any of you out there that read C&K reading this fic as well, thank you!

Anyways, I went back and read over the past 2 chapters for Luck to get back into the right frame of mind. This chapter, we meet the **Malfoys**! I'm super stoked to write this, as the last time I wrote the Malfoys in my other fic, I got so much hate. So I am gonna Malfoy my heart out in this chapter! (I am assuming if you are reading this **DARK** fic, you are ok with the Malfoys)

* * *

 **LUCK**

There was a child in his private study. There was a child in Lucius Malfoy's private study, his _heavily_ warded study. Narcissa herself couldn't get in, something that irked his Wife to no end. Powerful Witch though she may be, and Matriarch of the family. He was still the Lord of the Manor and Lands of House Malfoy. One of the few liberties he had available as a Wizard.

Lucius stood at the door to his study and watched the child. Her back was to him, he couldn't make out much of her besides long dark curls, and a frilly white summer dress she wore. Her feet were bare, her blue sandals discarded on the floor beside the desk she was sitting on top of.

Lucky for her, it was not his personal desk. That stood undisturbed over by the big bay windows. Lucius study was once one of the smaller Libraries in the Manor, as such it had tables littered about it, as well as a few couches and chairs. She sat on top of one such desk, surrounded by large books and tombs. Her feet dangled off the edge of the table, and happily swung back and forth as she read one of the smaller books in her lap.

What a strange situation to find oneself in, Lucius mused. Before he could step further into the room, she had put the book she had been perusing aside, and hopped off the table, stumbling a bit, she let out a little squeak of protest before correcting herself. Lucius unconsciously brought up his hands, as if he could catch her from across the room. She was just so tiny. Unaware of him, the child continued to walk along his shelves, her back to him still. With one hand her fingers skimmed over the books as she walked, till she came to a sudden halt. Her hand moved along the books in front of her, feeling each one. None would do it seemed. Finally she moved her hand up to the next shelf, the tip of her fingers just hardly touched.

And it seemed she found what ever she was looking for. It was a dark green, incredibly thick volume. He doubted very much that she could even carry it, let alone manage to pry it from the too tall shelf. Lucius watched as she stepped back, it seemed she had come to the same conclusion, smart girl. He looked on curiously as she lifted her left hand slowly, and then he felt it. His jaw parted, as the he felt her delicately tug, every so gently at the book. Charming it forward, she beckoned it with a crook of her finger. It slowly inched forward bit by bit, until it was free of its confined space in the shelf and floating in front of her. She giggled, and walked backwards towards the desk beckoning it to follow.

He stepped into the room fully then, silently closing the door behind him. She turned around once she reached the desk, putting her directly across from Lucius. Their eyes met, and Lucius felt as if all the air in his lungs left him at once. Brown and blue eyes, she was a Nott. Her reaction was decidedly less subtle. With a chirp of surprise she about faced and ran to the other side of the room, scurrying to hide underneath his heavy oak bar. The book still trailing after her comically. Lucius almost laughed at the sight, until he realized the sizable tomb was on a head on collision with some very expensive bottles and glasses stored in said wet bar.

Quickly he pulled his wand out from his cane, stopping the book right before it collided with his 50 year old Bavarian Hell-Hound Blood Brandy. With a sigh of relief, he watched as it fell to the ground with a loud thud. He made his way toward the bar then, and couldn't help a small grin as he watched a tiny little hand shoot out from under the darkness of the wood structure, grabbing at the book, and dragging it underneath with her.

He poured himself a finger of brandy, in celebration of having saved it from a terrible fate. Next he poured a glass of sparkling soda water into a tumbler, summoning a can of candied pixie berries from one of the cooling boxes in the bar, he poured a bit of the delicious syrup from it into the glass to sweeten it, turning the drink a obnoxious shade of pink that stood out garishly next to his own blood red beverage.

Bending down, he found himself in the curious situation of sitting gingerly, on the floor of his own study. A new experience to say the least, one that no one would ever hear about if he had anything to say about it. He set the tumbler down on the carpet delicately and peered into the shaded space beneath his bar. She looked back at him, the large book at her feet, propped up almost like a shield. She was so tiny and the book so monstrously large, it really did cover most of her. Save for her little cherub face. She looked up at him wearily, then down to the glass he had set on the floor.

"Hello."

Lucius bowed his head to her.

"My name is Lucius."

She bowed her head to him in return this time.

"What's your name little Witch?"

"Hermione."

Her voice was soft, but clear.

"May I?"

He reached his hands forward, towards the book. He waited till she nodded her head though, before grabbing it, and bringing it forward to lay in front of him.

"This is quite a large book for such a small Witch."

"It's the one I needed though."

She slowly crawled closer until she was in front of the glass of flavored soda. She sat demurely, with her legs tucked underneath her and to the side. She swept her curls over her shoulder, before reaching for the glass and holding it in her lap. He found himself smiling again, she was a darling little creature. Lifting his own glass up he held it out, she clinked her own against his before finally taking a sip.

"Oh!"

She smiled up at him surprised.

"It's so good."

He nodded his head as he took a sip of his own drink, taking the time to take in her appearance. Her eyes were the blue and brown of House Nott, but they were wrong, mixed up. The left eye was blue instead of brown as it ought to be.

"Why did you need this particular book?"

Scooting even closer still and adjusting herself so she sat beside him, rather than in front of him, she reached for the book. Pulling it so it was in front of them both.

"I need to poison my dance instructor."

Malfoy was bringing his drink up for another sip, and paused staring down at the girl next to him, before he started laughing. It took a moment before he got himself under control. She was such a treat, the cheeky little thing.

"Is that so? That seems a bit overboard don't you think?"

She shrugged her tiny shoulders as she flipped through the pages. It ended up not being a spell book, nor a potions journal, no, it was a book of herb lore.

"She is perfectly wretched."

"Miss- May I call you Hermione?"

She looked up from her perusal of the large lexicon, she had found the poisonous plant section. She smiled up at him prettily, and nodded her head before returning her attention to the book. Her curls falling back over one of her shoulders.

"Well Hermione, I am a Gentleman, and as such would never find myself opposing such a pretty, and clearly a driven Witch, such as yourself. But if I may offer some council?"

She looked up again, and tilted her head to the side in thought before nodding to him. Lucius once again, found himself needing to hide a smile. She was like a little queen.

"Thank you. Yes, well, though I do not doubt your assessment of her character, as I am sure she is perfectly wretched as you say. Is being 'wretched' really reason enough for Murder? Is there not some other avenues that could be explored before we see to poisoning this nefarious dance tutor of yours?"

"We?" She blinked up at him prettily.

"Yes, of course, 'We'. I am at your service."

"What do you propose?"

Lucius picked up her empty glass, along with his own and made to stand.

"Well first, perhaps we should find a better location for our plotting."

Putting the glasses on the bar, he reached down offering the little dark haired Witch his hand. She took it, and he led her across the room.

"Ah, that's right, do not forget the book."

He reminded her. Keeping her hand in his though, Lucius continued to lead her, watching her from the corner of his eye. She turned the barest bit, once again reaching out her free hand, and beckinging in a come hither motion with her finger. The books rose to follow. Interesting, wandless magic was not rare in children. Controlled wandless magic was though.

He brought her to the fire place, waving his wand, it came awake in a rolling wave of fire. They sat in chairs beside each other, the book followed and landed on the small sitting table between them.

"Now, and please don't take offense, but have you thought that, though awful, these dance classes may be for the best? You may be small now, but you will grow to be a beautiful Witch one day. The kind of Witch Wizards will fight over for only the chance to ask for a dance. Wouldn't you like to be prepared for when that day comes?"

"I do not want to dance with Wizards! I wish to dance with the Lord of the Forest in his hidden court, or run with the Wild Hunt through the Isle's, chasing after Will-O-the-whisps or the White Rabbit. What use have I for Wizards?"

Lucious threw his head back and laughed. Oh how glorious!

"Well my dear little wild Witch. I would think the Lord of the Forest would have some high standards, could you not at least learn to dance for him then?"

"I already know how to dance. I have taken lessons before!"

She glared up at him now, and he had to stop himself from chuckling once more. She was giving it her all, but instead of looking menacing, she just looked all the cuter. He sighed sadly, running a hand through her curls affectionately. He had always wanted a daughter, unfortunately it was not meant to be. After suffering a miscarriage, his wife had refused to try again. Lucius had relented, refusing to put his wife through any more pain. The lost child had been a girl, a blow and great loss to the Blonde Wizard.

"If you have had lessons before, then why are your parents having you take lessons again?"

"My parents are gone, Lord Nott has been providing me with lesson-"

She froze then. How interesting, so she did have some connections to the Notts. Reaching out, she took his hand in both of hers, beseechingly. He couldn't help but notice how tiny her hands were in his, she even had a few freckles on her knuckles, not a garish amount by any means, just a light dusting. She really did resemble a little doll, put together with care. Each little freckle drawn on by the doll maker meticulously.

"You won't tell him will you? About finding me here, I wasn't supposed to wander off."

"My dear little Witch, I wouldn't dare. This shall be our secret."

She sighed in relief, her body relaxing.

"Though I was wondering, how _did_ you manage to get into my study?"

Not meeting his eye, she merely shrugged.

"The door was open."

With a smile, he tugged on a strand of her curls gently.

"Ah, ah! Your lying."

"Am not!"

"I am a father, I know when I am being lied to little Witch."

Throwing her curls over her shoulder, she shrugged at him again, unashamedly.

"I wasn't lying exactly, I am just keeping a secret."

"A secret?" Lucius eyebrows climbed up at that.

"Yes a secret. I am a Witch and I'll be a woman one day. I plan to have _ocean loads_ of secrets. All the most interesting women do after all, right?"

Lucius couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this much. This was not a day he would soon forget.

"Yes, that is true. Secrets are a currency as good as gold, come share this secret with me little one, and-"

"On your birthday." She interrupted. "On your birthday, I will tell you the secret of how I have entered your Study."

"Deal!"

Lucius reached out and shook on it with the little darling. This was fun, but she had mentioned Thoros, which meant her presence would be missed. Raising from his chair, he was about to suggest they go find the rest of her entourage before a little blonde missile came barreling through the door to the study.

"Father! Your home! You must come,Theo is here, and he's having a go at me. Keeps saying he has a sist-"

Draco had come running in, panting, he made it halfway through the room before catching sight of the Witch. He came to an abrupt halt, almost falling over himself. His eyes wide as saucers at the site of her.

"Is this your son?"

Hermione stood up then, and moved next to Lucius, putting her hand in his, as if she had done it a million times before. Lucius smiled down at her, and merely nodded. Dracos cheeks pinked and Lucius watched his little throat bob as he swallowed hard at the sight of the girl. He found himself holding back a knowing smile. It was the Malfoy trait after all, to recognize something beautiful and precious. To covet such things.

"Wow, he is so pretty!"

Draco frowned at that, no 10 year old boy liked to be called pretty after all. Luscious merely nodded because Draco was absolutely adorable of course. He was a part of Lucius heart, the best part of it, out walking in the world. He _was_ beautiful.

"You look quite a bit alike. He will be quite handsome one day. I guess I wouldn't mind dancing with him. When he is grown that is."

Draco's expression turned absolutely alarmed at that. A pretty, unfamiliar Witch in his home, talking of dancing? Apparently the ten year old had reached his limit. As he quickly turned around and ran back out of the study. Lucius couldn't fault him, a hasty retreat was best at times, especially with a strong willed Witch. With a smile, he offered his arm to the little wiley Witch.

"Perhaps one day. Let's collect your shoes little lady, and go find the others, yes?

* * *

Waving her wand in front of the mirror, and with a few murmured words, Narcissa had a view into the drawing room. Theo had just finished fetching his father a drink, when Draco had come running into the parlor, barreling straight into his friend. Thoros merely picked up a copy of the Daily Profit from the side table, and pushed the two wrestling boys away from him gently with his foot, with a muttered ' _hooligans_.'

Narcissa rolled her eyes and shook her head. The death of Elmira Nott had been a tragedy in more ways than one. All the houses had traits associated with them. Not just physical though, like the Nott eyes, or the Malfoy blond hair. Some of the older Houses had well known personality traits as well. The Greengrass's could make a deal with anyone, the Rowles had tempers of fire, and everyone who was anyone knew, Notts only loved once. That one person got their loyalty, love, everything they had… but only that one person.

Elmira had been Thoros's love, and none had been spared for his one and only heir. That was not to say he did not do his duty for the boy, and he cared for him, in the only way he was capable. But not love. So much was lost the day Elmira passed. Theo's chance to know the love of a parent passed with her. Narcissa was kind to the boy, of course. But she was a Black and the Blacks only loved their own. There was only so much she could do, and really, it wasn't her problem.

"She's real! You weren't having me on!"

Her son Draco, smaller than his friend, Theo had quickly pinned him to the ground.

"Of course she is real, I don't lie. Unlike some people in this room."

"Hey! I don't lie."

Theo rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah sure, I'm sure you saw Dragon in the woods behind the Manor-"

"I did so see a dragon!"

Narcissa smiled fondly at her beautiful boy.

"Where is she?"

Theo quickly lept off Draco, his brows drawn down worriedly as he walked towards the door Draco came through.

"She was with Father."

Funny how just four little words could turn the blood in her veins to ice. She watched as young Theo's eyes got wide and scared.

"Your Father?" Was she ok? Draco-"

"She was fine. They were laughing actually, it was strange."

There was a crack. Narcissa looked down, she had been gripping the mirrors edge, when had that happened? She un-clenched her hands from the glass, and quickly brought her attention back to what was being said in the room.

"So you saw her?"

"I said as much didn't I?"

Draco finally picked himself up from the ground, and dusted himself off.

"Well?"

Thoros clinked his empty glass against the table. With a sigh, Draco ran over and grabbed it to refill for him.

"Well what?"

"What did you think of her?"

Draco's cheeks turned pink and he nearly dropped the newly refilled drink on Thoros.

"Watch it boy!"

"Sorry Sir!"

Draco beat a hasty retreat to Theo near the doorway. Thoros was known to not be too discerning with his stinging hex's when it came to either boy. Something Narcissa hated, but her Husband said was good for the boys character. She was the Matriarch of the family, yes, but Wizards were allowed say in the raising of their sons and heirs. It was considered only proper. Narcissa thought it bollocks. Draco was hers.

She watched on as Theo nudged Draco, asking him again what he thought of her. She watched, as her sons cheeks once again turned pink. Dread pooled down her spine as Draco looked down and away from Theo.

"I won't dance with her."

Theo looked confused. Narcissa was ready to tear her hair out. She knew this had been a bad idea. Who did Thoros Nott think he was, bringing some chit into her home? This would not do! Then both boys were turning as her Husband entered the room. Lucius Malfoy, entered the room, holding hands with a small little witch. Narcissa sat stunned. For a moment, only a moment, she felt dizzy, a sense of deja-vu came over her. Dark thick curls and dark eyes, just like her Bella and Andy's. Then it all came back into focus. She was so small, and tan of skin. The resemblance was only passing really, and then she caught sight of the eyes. What was this? A bastard?

"Hermione! Where have you been? You are not to run off like that, how am I to protect you if I don't know where you are?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow and chuckled as Theo ran up to the girl throwing his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Theo, really I am. I went to use the restroom, and got lost on my way back is all."

Lucius laughed again as if she had just told a joke. A real laugh. The vase on the table beside Narcissa shattered, she hardly noticed though. Lucius had desperately begged her for another child after the birth of their first, Draco. She had complied, only too happy to give Draco a sibling. She had loved her siblings growing up, like no others. She wanted Draco to have that.

She became pregnant a year later, Lucius had been thrilled, and as had Narcissa. That is, until she was far enough along to find out it was a girl she carried. Lucius had been overjoyed, he lavished her with attention, praise, and love. Except it wasn't for her, not really. It was always a hand laid over her growing stomach and a wistful smile. A kiss and whispered 'I love you' to her tummy. A girl, a Malfoy girl, to share the love of her Husband and son with. No, no, that would not do. Lucius and Draco were hers, and hers alone. Narcissa had made sure of it. There had been no girl born that year. A tragic 'accident', she had lost the child, it was quite unexpected…

She looked on, at the little witch in her home now. Her husband and son standing next to her, looking at her. Their attention on her, not a thought seem to be spared for Narcissa. Hunching down closer to the mirror, she watched frantically.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy, for finding my sister."

"Your sister you say?"

Lucius patted the girl on the head affectionately. About to ask another question, he was interrupted by a loud harumph form the other side of the room.

"Theo, what have I told you about introducing her like that. She is not your sister."

Lucius looked back and forth between the two, intrigued.

"Who is the darling girl Thoros? Have you been hiding a sibling I never knew about? Is she your niece?"

"She is the Mud- that is, she is the Muggleborn Ward assigned to me by the School."

Narcissa only caught a glimpse of her Husbands startled look before the mirror shattered. Thoros Nott had brought a Mudblood into her home? He had allowed that animal to interact with her child? There were more sounds of shattering glass and china throughout the room around her.

* * *

Everything was going splendidly, better than she could have hoped for really. Lucius was exactly what she was looking for. If only he had been her sponsor, but no, she could make do. She could turn this in her favor quite easily, it would only take a bit of planning. Some time would be needed as well, to be certain.

Malfoys were easily charmed by beauty and power, which they coveted like dragons did gold. They had a natural instinct for sensing truly precious things. Sneaking into the Lord of the Manors personal office went as well as planned. All she had needed was a one on one meeting, and he was hers.

Lucius had always been a different man than his father, softer in a way. He was still clever as all hells, and mercenary in his pursuit of whatever he wanted. But like all Malfoys, he loved pretty things, especially woman. She may not be beautiful yet, or full grown, but she had power to spare, and was dreadfully clever. That alone was enough to get a Malfoy's attention. It was best he wasn't too like his father, that man had a penchant for rather young girls when he was alive, and Hermione would have killed before dealing with that.

Now was the hard part. Nott Senior had just outed her blood status. Theo squeezed her hand, and Draco had stepped away from them. She looked at the small blond boy in front of her. His face had gone pale, which was extreme considering his already snow white skin. Should she let him live? Lucius would be even more mealable after the death of a child after all. She met his eyes, they were not blue like his fathers, no, they were the slate grey of House Black. She felt it then, for just a moment, as if her heart had gone a bit sideways in her chest.

"What? You can't be serious? I don't believe you, the child is extraordinary."

Lucius ran a hand over her hair again, half distractedly, half comfortingly. Hermione leaned her head against his touch. Still looking at the youngest Malfoy, who looked between his father and her, looking confused. Hermione could see his small little mind spinning fast trying to process what was happening. Mudbloods were bad, but his Father was his hero. What was to be believed?

"I have checked, and double checked Lucius."

"Her father?"

Lucius stepped into the room, pulling her along with him. Going to the bar he poured himself a glass before pulling out 3 others, and started pouring soda water in them.

"Muggle businessman, quite wealthy."

"And where is this 'quite wealthy' muggle businessman?"

"Dead. Got himself killed on a trip of some kind right in front of his daughter."

He said it as if it were nothing. As if he were reading the headline of the newspaper on an especially boring day. Hermione wanted to burn. She wanted to go over to him, reach her hands up to his face, and pluck his eyes out. How had he learned of that? He would have needed to go through Muggle means to find any of that out. The bastard.

Lucius tsked, before handing the boys 2 glasses, both sparkling blue. Then he grabbed another glass and leaned down on one knee till he was eye to eye with her. He offered her a glass that was pink, like the drink he had made for her before, this time it had berries in it.

Smiling sadly, she took it, and held it in her hands, looking down at her feet.

"Don't mind Old Thoros, he is a curmudgeon of a man, he is not appeased unless he has sucked all the happiness out of the room, like a Dementor. Have a sip of that darling little Witch, I made it special for you."

Hermione looked up, smiling softly this time, making sure to dimple her cheeks for the Blonde Lord on his knee before her. She drank from the glass, and felt the effects almost immediately. They were subtle, the relaxing of her shoulders, the ever so slight euphoric feeling drifting like fog slowly up her spine, and into her brain.

"You lost your father, that must have been quite trying for you. What of your Mother dear child?"

Lucius smiled at her gently, an earnest expression on his face. It was good to know he still had some sense and scheming to him.

"My mother, I have never met her."

Her tongue spoke the truth and only the truth, she could not fight that. Not with Malfoy having dosed her drink. Her mother had died during childbirth of course. Antonin had informed her that all Muggle Women die after giving birth to a Magical child. Their pregnancies are blessedly care and trouble free, even the birth itself goes incredibly smoothly in all cases. The women appear to be in discomfort, but little pain. And after holding their babies for the first time, they gently slip away with a smile on their face.

"She left, when I was young."

Again, not a lie, but not the truth exactly. Hermione watched as Lucius eyes lit up. Oh the lengths adults would go to just to deceive themselves, especially men. They never saw the world as it was, but as they wanted it to be, and it ruined them.

Lucius stood up then, mollified that the child was extraordinary as he had thought, a halfblood most likely, but still magical. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, she looked over to Theo instead. He was looking back at her proudly. He knew the truth of it all of course. He was her little Prince. He would never tell though, he loved her after all. His pretty little sister, someone to care for, and who cared for him.

"You said her father passed, and she was there? What happened?"

His hands were in her curls again, gently stroking through the tresses. Hermione wondered if he even realized he was doing it.

"I'm not sure." Thoros grabbed a cigar out from the inner pocket of his robe and lit it with his wand tip before continuing.

"They were doing some sort of muggle excursion in the mountains of _Albania,_ of all places, when there was a rockslide. She was found wandering alone in the woods a week later."

Thoros had learned much more than she had anticipated. He had always been a clever one. Hermione would need to do something about that. Before she could give that anymore thought though,she felt a cold presence behind her. Ah yes, she had been expecting this. Lucius had married a Black after all. The room filled with her power before she had even stepped through the door. It was cold, like the woman it came from. Cool as ice, and dark as the bottom of the ocean.

Hermione turned as Narcissa Black entered, eyes burning, her wand in her hand. Hermione, not one to waste an opportunity, ducked between Lucius robes, burying her head into his side and clutching at his button up shirt, hiding from the the woman. She held back a smile, as Lucius tutted, and patted her back through his robes. She peeked out from the folds of his robes to see Theo, her galant Prince had stepped in front of her and Lord Malfoy. Oh the darling boy!

"Cissa, really, what is the meaning of this. Your giving the children a fright, holster your wand and get control of yourself."

She could feel Lucius own Power enveloping her and the boys, wrapping around them protectively. It had a spicy feel to it, as well as lush and velvety. A Witches and Wizards magic always had notes to it, like a perfume or cologne.

"I'm sorry, how silly of me. I thought I sensed something dirty here…"

"You are quite mistaken, now calm yourself. I wish to introduce you to someone special."

Hermione had to desperately stop herself from giggling. Oh, she couldn't wait to see Narcissa's face, the woman had to be set to burn the Manor down! Being addressed like that, in public no less. What had this household come to? For the Matriarch of the family to act in such away and be treated so callously. Blacks had always been a touch unstable though. Perhaps it was time for a new Lady Malfoy?

Hermione quickly schooled her face into a mask of caution as Lucius gently convinced her out from his robes. He brought her to stand in front of himself, a hand on each of her shoulders. Theo stood to her left bravely, and Draco her right. He looked alarmed, frightened even. How very perfectly the woman had set herself up! Oh, today was definitely making up for the dreary few weeks she had in Nott Hold.

"This is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy. Cissa, this is Hermione, a _special_ little witch."

He put an emphasis on special. Hermione doubted his wife had heard a thing though, her attention seemed to be glued to Her husband's hands, which still sat on Hermiones shoulders comfortingly. Hermione reached behind her, and tugged on Lucius robes. Lifting up a finger she beckoned him down till he gave her his ear. Whispering loud enough she was sure the entire room heard.

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Lucius chuckled softly,and Hermione kept her eyes on Narcissa as she leaned her head against Lucius own. To anyone else it would look childlike, a comforting move. Her chest warmed in satisfaction at the sight of the other woman's hands clenching till they were white. This was too fun!

"Yes, she is quite beautiful."

Narcissa smiled at her husbands words, raising her eyebrows at the little witch as if in satisfaction. Well, this was almost sad, was she really so pathetic?

"Do you think I will grow to be a beautiful Witch one day too Lord Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled sweetly up at Lucius, making her eyes big and imploring.

"Ah, of course dear girl, I told you as much before, had I not? You beauty will shine bright for all to see."

* * *

Theo did not know what was going on. But from years of feeling out his father based on moods alone, he knew he wanted Hermione and Himself out of that room. She had Lucius Malfoy of all people neatly in her pocket! But Narcissa was another matter entirely. He could feel the hate and loathing rolling off the woman, he needed to get his sister away from her.

"Lord Malfoy, can we go play outside? I wanted to show Hermione the Gardens, she loves herblore."

Malfoy noded, a grin on his face.

"Yes, I gathered that she had a bit of an infinity for plants."

Hermione smiled back at him, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Run along and play, while the grownups have a chat."

Theo and Draco didn't need to be told twice, each grabbed a hold of one of Hermione's hands, and dragged her out the room, double time. Through the manner they ran, and soon enough they were giggling, all three of them, the seriousness of the drawing room soon forgotten, until they were outside at least.

Once out of the Manor, Hermione ran out ahead of the boys into the sunshine, her arms open wide, her eyes closed, letting the warmth rush over her. After a moment she turned back to the two of them, her eyes assessing.

"Theo darling, could you fetch me a stick? I proper one yeah? About this long."

She held her arms out to show the exact measurement. With a nod of his head, he walked off to scavenge the requested item. He didn't go far, around the bend of some trees and bushes, out of site, but within range to spy.

"We were not properly introduced. My name is Hermione Granger."

She did not hold out her hand for him like she had the first time she met Theo. No she merely bobbed her head at Draco, before meeting his eyes again, and smiling. She made sure to hold eye contact with him. He looked back and forth between her two toned eyes. He finally bowed his head in return, hesitantly, his cheeks turning pink.

"Draco Malfoy."

He mumbled back.

"Your father is a lovely man. I wonder if my father was like that."

She pulled her curls over one shoulder, and played with them bashfully. Draco stepped forward, confused yet intrigued.

"Don't you know?"

Hermione merely shook her head.

"After the accident, I haven't been able to remember much. My life before is all so blurry. Your father though, he seems so wonderful, everything a father should be."

Draco nodded again, his eyes were now focused on her curls, as she played with them.

"Do you like them?"

He looked up confused at that? She only giggled, that cute, tinkling laugh of hers. It made Theo's chest tighten. She only ever laughed like that for _him._ He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"My curls silly. Would you like to touch them? Theo loves to play with them."

Draco hesitantly brought up his hand, she took it gently in her own, showing him how to card his fingers through the dark tresses.

"They bounce."

He said surprised, she laughed again and Theo figured that was just about enough of that! Looking around quickly for the nearest branch, he found one without even looking at it, jumping up and making his way back towards the two.

"Here you go Hermione, will this do?"

Holding up a stick only slightly crooked, and as long as one of his arms.

"That's perfect brother."

Taking the stick from him. She closed her eyes and held it to her chest. He and Draco waited and watched. In moments, Draco gasped. In Hermione's hands she now held a sword. It was still wood, but it had taken on the shape of a sabre. She swayed a bit where she stood, Theo reached out a steadying hand. His sister was an extraordinary Witch, but still just a child after all. Her power still needed time to grow, just like her body.

"Theo, get on your knees in front of me."

"But the grass is wet."

With a giggle and a kiss to his cheek, she pushed him down to the ground. He didn't even put up a token fight, going easily, a goofy smile on his face. Draco watched them, frowning all the while.

"For acts of daring and bravery, for protecting your Lady in the face of danger, I am going to knight thee-"

"Knight me?"

Theo looked up at her confused form the wet ground.

"Yes, knight thee-"

"But I am your Prince, can I be a Knight as well?"

"Why cant you be both?"

Hermione and Theo turned to Draco then.

"Draco, can I be a Prince and a Knight?"

"Your a bloody moron is what you are, what the bloody hell is all this?"

His ears got pink at the tips when he was angry, it was a bit adorable, even Theo thought so. He wondered if thats why Lucius grew his hair so long, to cover the tips of his ears in case anyone noticed the tell when he got upset. He almost laughed at the thought.

'Well, I say you can, and that's that!"

Hermione proclaimed. She didn't yell, she never yelled. But she had a way about her, with a few soft spoken works, it was as if she could command the world around her. Gently, lifting her charmed sword, she touched each of his shoulders with it before bidding him rise. Once back on his feet, she hugged him warmly.

"What about me?"

They turned to Draco, his brows were drawn down in a surly frown, his arms crossed at his chest. He was all out pouting. The boy was not used to not being the center of attention, nor having to share his best mate with anyone else.

"Would you also like to be my Prince?"

Hermione asked, ever so softly. Theo shifted beside her, but she kept her attention on Draco. Stepping up to the fair boy, she put her hand on his cheek, making him meet her gaze steadily. It seemed like it took ages for him to nod his consent.

Bringing her sword up, she waited as he got to his knees. The spoiled brat made a face at his trousers getting damp. Raising the sword one more time.

"Do you swear to keep me safe, and chase away all my nightmares?"

Draco blinked, surprised, before nodding his head.

"Help me in all my future endeavors?"

He nodded solemnly again.

"And lastly, stay with me, always."

"Always."

The little blonde Wizard repeated back to her. He stared at her in awe. Hermione smiled, a real smile, as she tapped him on each shoulder with the wooden blade, and bid him to stand. Before he was fully on his feet again, she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around Theos best friend.

"My Prince."

They stumbled for a moment, Draco wrapping his arms around her securely to keep her from falling. When they pulled apart, his cheeks were as pink as the drink his father had made her earlier.

"Your first duty, as my prince then shall be-"

The look on Draco's face quickly turned from embarrassed, to alarmed. It seemed he had not expected to be called upon for a quest so soon.

"-to teach me how to fly. I have never been on a broom before. Could you show me?"

Hermione had started strong, but by the end of the request, hed tone had turned quite bashful. It seemed to Theo that she didn't even have to pretend, she was actually quite afraid of heights he knew. But she had to set him a task right away, so as to cement their pact. He was smiling, as if she had giving him the world.

"Really? Oh, wow, yes! You will love it! Let me go fetch some brooms, I'll be right back."

He ran off before he had even finished talking, his words trailing in the wind behind him. Hermione looked to her other Prince once Draco was out of site. Theo looked back at her before sighing and throwing an arm around her.

"Its ok, I understand. And it will be nice, to have another set of eyes watching out for you."

Hermione burrowed into his chest.

"Thank you Theo."

"You are my sister, I will always put you first."

"My wonderful Prince. I would be lost without you."

Theo hugged her closer. Draco had always been like a brother to him. Plus, Malfoy's coveted precious things, and there was nothing more precious than Hermione. She would be protected. That's what mattered.

* * *

Wow, writing Lucius was **SO FUN**! Honestly that was my fave part to write, Narcissa was tough. I have seen in a lot of fics, Narcissa having a gentle streak in her, when it comes to her Son, and her Husband always being staunchly Evil. I wanted to see what it was like to reverse those roles. Let me know what you think of that.

Now, on to the world-building of the House personality traits, and Nott's only loving once. Yes, as you have guessed, Hermione is Theo's one love. I have decided 'only one love' can take many forms. The love for a spouse, or the love you have for your parents, or a friend. In this case, it may mean the love of a **sibling**. As Theo see's her as his sister. I have not decided yet though. I know the direction the story is going in, but the Characters are writing themselves at this point, and developing in unexpected ways.

No matter what, Draco and Hermione will end up together. I just don't know what place Theo will have in that.

And the last Bomb I dropped. Hermione losing her father in **Albania**! How did you all like that?


End file.
